User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Guess the Movie, Revamped
Hey bitches. Remember MrA's movie guessing blog? Well, I do, and I wanna remake it, since the last one died down. Anyways, here goes! Round 1 #'American Beauty' (1999) - A middle-aged man who feels his life has no meaning begins to live life on the edge by smoking pot and hitting on a teenage girl. (Guessed by DWAS) #'To Kill a Mockingbird' (1962) - The story of well-renowned lawyer who takes the case of a black man accused of raping his master's daughter. (Guessed by Scraw) #'The Truman Show' (1998) - A simple man slowly begins to realize that his entire life is in fact a reality TV show centered around him. (Guessed by Scraw) #'Saw' (2004) - Afflicted with cancer, a serial killer devises torturous traps for his victims that play to their mental weaknesses. (Guessed by DWAS) #'Planet of the Apes' (1968) - A group of astronauts whose voyage has sent them into the far future land on a planet inhabited by superintelligent primates. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Misery' (1990) - An author gets in a car crash and is taken in by a seemingly friendly nurse who is the author's self-proclaimed "biggest fan". (Guessed by Bantha) #'The Usual Suspects' (1995) - Five seemingly unrelated criminals are brought together for a lineup. Afterwards, they plan the heist of the century. All this is retold by one of the five men. (Guessed by Scraw) #'The Bridge on the River Kwai' (1957) - The story of British POWs who are ordered to build a bridge by their captors, but are having conflicting feelings over whether or not they should do so. (Guessed by Scraw) #'Inception' (2010) - It was all a dream. Or was it? (Guessed by Phil) #'Adaptation' (2002) - The story of a real-life screenwriter who is trying to make a book about flowers into a movie. Oh, and it has Nicolas Cage playing a pair of brothers. (Guessed by Phil) Round 2 #'Invasion of the Body Snatchers '(1956) - Aliens come to Earth and are taking the form of humans in their sleep. It had a remake in 1978 featuring one of the actors from the Hunger Games movies. (Guessed by Bantha) #'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' (1975) - A couple of newlyweds crash their car on their honeymoon and accidentally knock on the door of some cross-dressing aliens. (Guessed by MrA) #'The Lion King' (1994) - Disney's Hamlet. (Guessed by MrA) #'Goodfellas' (1990) - Following the life of real-life gangsters, just make sure you never say that he's "funny". (Guessed by MrA) #'Freddy vs. Jason' (2003) - Two horror icons duke it out, ending with one of them dead. Or is he? >;) (Guessed by Phil) #'How to Make an American Quilt' (1995) - A bride-to-be is told tales of romance and sadness from her elders as they construct a quilt. (Guessed by Scraw) #'The Treasure of the Sierra Madre' (1948) - Badges? (Guessed by Phil) #'The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly' (1966) - Three men are in search of gold hidden in a grave; one knows the name on the grave, one knows the name of the graveyard, and I have no idea what the hell the other guy does. (Guessed by MrA) #'The Dark Knight' (2008) - A psychopathic killer promises to kill a random person every day until a local crime fighter reveals his identiity. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Se7en' (1995) - Another psychopath, this time a calm one who (loosely) uses the Bible as the basis for his murders. (Guessed by Scraw) Round 3 #'The Wizard of Oz' (1939) - A girl is transported to a magical land during some terrible weather, where she must find a way to get back home. (Guessed by MrA) #'Trainspotting' (1996) - The story of a Scottish drug addict trying to leave the drug scene once and for all. (Guessed by Scraw) #'Jaws' (1975) - The sherriff of a New England town goes on a hunt to try to kill a deadly sea creature. (Guessed by MrA) #'Shaun of the Dead' (2004) - He's got an arm off! (Guessed by Scraw) #'American Psycho' (2000) - A young New Yourk banker does all the usual stuff: drugs, business, and murdering prostitutes and coworkers. (Guessed by Scraw) #'King Kong' (1933) - A gigantic dangerous jungle animal is brought to America to be in a movie. Totally thought that one through, didn't you? (Guessed by MrA) #'The Muppets Take Manhattan' (1984) - Family-favorite animals try (succesfully) to get their show on Broadway, while dealing with obstacles such as lack of money and their leader disappearing. #'Dead Poets Society' (1989) - A prep school gets a new, enthusiastic Latin teacher who really entertains his students. But it doesn't end too well for the main character or the teacher. (Guessed by MrA) #'Doubt' (2008) - Two nuns at a Catholic school/church try to exploit the possibility that the head pastor may be molesting the schoolboys. (Guessed by Joseph) #'Rushmore' (1998) - A brilliantly talented student at a boarding school falls in love with a teacher at his school, as does his father-figure, Bill Murray. (Guessed by Bantha) #??? (1982) - This list goes to eleven. The Scores In order of score, then alphabetically Scrawland Scribblescratch - 9 points MrAwesome300 - 8 points Bantha117 - 5 points JPhil2.0 - 4 points DudeWithASuit- 2 points JosephHawk - 1 point Category:Blog posts